Obstinate Mode
Obstinate Mode is used to describe Hanari Morino's meltdowns and her tumultuous side. Unlike her usual personality, which is warm, friendly, positive, and content, this personality is stubborn, angry, reckless, and difficult to reason with and calm down. While she is in Obstinate Mode, she ends her sentences with "~yade". History Hanari is usually calm most of the time, but when she gets irritated, annoyed, upset, and/or angry, she has a meltdown and reverts to Obstinate Mode. While in this mode, her eyes become dull, has a verbal tic of "~yade", she shouts, screams, yells, and becomes stronger than usual; she uses the Kansai dialect the entire time she is in this mode. The reason why it occurs is because Hanari tries to hold in her anger and frustrations, which builds until she cannot take it anymore and it results in her having a meltdown. Another reason for this is while in Obstinate Mode, Hanari feels stronger and unstoppable in order to allow her to deal with whoever/whatever triggered her to go into Obstinate Mode. However, Hanari cannot stop herself from going into Obstinate Mode; she can revert to this mode at anytime, in anyplace for any reason or seemingly for no real reason at all. When she becomes friends with Himura, Himawari, her fan club, Kuroko, Shiroba, and Haiirone, she becomes more capable of controlling her Obstinate Mode. But she still reverts to Obstinate Mode without her control sometimes. Info Hanari goes into Obstinate Mode in order to let out her pent-up frustrations and bottled-up emotions as well as to defend herself and others from anything or anyone that she considers "threats". It is difficult to snap Hanari out of this mode, unless the person knows the reason for her reverting into this mode. The duration of Obstinate Mode and the ways to snap Hanari out of it vary depending on the situation. Reactions Hanari's Obstinate Mode is infamously known for being terrifying. Hanari's Fan Club will do just about anything to prevent others from seeing it as much as possible. The following is a list of people who know about Hanari's Obstinate Mode, in order of discovery: Sakumotsu Morino= As Hanari's mother and guardian, it's unsurprising for Sakumotsu to know about Hanari's Obstinate Mode. She knows how to deal with Hanari's Obstinate Mode and can easily calm Hanari down. Despite appearing to be frustrated by her daughter's Obstinate Mode, she loves and cares for Hanari. |-| Hanari's Fan Club= As Hanari's bodyguards and protectors, they protect her in order to prevent people from seeing her Obstinate Mode. They do love and are loyal to Hanari whether she is in Obstinate Mode or not. |-| Himura Fujimoto= Himura was surprised when she saw Hanari's Obstinate Mode. Due to being Hanari's closest and best friend, she can easily snap Hanari out of Obstinate Mode. Himura cares for Hanari in and out of Obstinate Mode. |-| Himawari Natsuki= Himawari was in a shock when she saw Hanari's Obstinate Mode. As Hanari's close friend, she can easily snap hanari out of Obstinate Mode. Himawari cares for Hanari in and out of Obstinate Mode. |-| Chanel= Chanel was really surprised when she saw and heard about Hanari's Obstinate Mode. As Hanari's manager, she will do anything to figure out the cause of it and to snap Hanari out of it. Chanel cares for Hanari in and out of Obstinate Mode. |-| Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:User:Cure Wonder